Annie Walker
Annie Walker was a character in Coronation Street from the first episode in December 1960 to October 1983. She was the landaldy of the Rovers Return and often acted like the Duchess of Weatherfield. Annie was played by actress Doris Speed. Biography Backstory 1960-1983 Annie Walker had been running the Rovers Return with her husband Jack for 30 years by 1960. Annie had a tendency to look down on people she saw as below her, despite the fact that she was running a back street working class pub. She still regarded herself as The Duchess Of Weatherfield due to her notable family background. Billy Walker returned to Weatherfield permanently in 1970 upon Jack's death and stayed with his mother on the premises. In 1975, Billy returned to Jersey. Annie Walker was now 66 years old. She found it hard running the pub with just 2 barmaids who did not live on the premises. She had no cellarman, so relied on the draymen to take the crates of beer and spirits up and down the cellar, as well as enlist help from Bet and Betty. Annie was alone in the pub after closing hours so was vulnerable. One time in November 1975, 2 youths hid downstairs in the cellar until after closing. After closing they demanded money off her. A light was seen as being still on downstairs, and a noise was heard and Len Fairclough alerted Ray Langton. They soon tackled the robbers. They then fled but were later arrested. In March 1976 Albert Tatlock and Stan Ogden went down to the cellar but were accidentally locked in. They spent the night there, helping themselves to the barrels of beer. Annie was annoyed to see them the following morning. She barred Stan and Albert. Annie was told she needed someone to live with her on the premises, so Fred Gee was taken on as the pub cellarman. Post 1983 In early 1984, Annie phoned the Rovers to say that Betty was to be in charge. Fred Gee was not pleased so went straight to the brewery (as was his usual answer to every conflict with workmates and bosses) and asked for the managers job. George Newton gave him the job. Fred started to throw his weight around a bit but hadf to go to hospital for food poisoning. Annie got her son Billy to return. In mid 1984 Annie decided to retire and left Billy in charge. Annie lived a happy retirement. However Billy and Joan never had any children so Annie had no grandchildren, at least not before 1985, whether Billy has fathered a child or children since his final departure from Weatherfield in 1984 is unknown. It is implied that Annie had died by 1994. Her exact death date is unknown. Behind the Scenes *The role was reprised by Sally Dynevor (who plays Sally Webster) as part of the Coronation Street Text Santa appeal which broadcast on the 18th December 2015. Memorable info Born: 8th August 1909 Died: Before 1994 Full Name: Annie Walker (Nee Beaumont) Parents: Edward Beaumont and Florence Beaumont (Nee Scatterwood) Siblings: None Spouse: Jack Walker (1937-1970) Gallery Sally Dynevor Annie Walker 2015.png|Sally Dynevor as Annie Walker during the Text Santa appeal in 2015 Children: Billy Walker (1938), Joan Walker (1940) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 1983. Category:Rovers Return landladies. Category:Walkers. Category:1909 births. Category:1937 marriages. Category:Deaths Prior to 1994